The past is a hold, hard to let go
by Hannami Mikozo
Summary: Touhu Honda was thought to be a normal girl,she was, untill her past returned to get her back into the orginisation.
1. Tohru?

The past is a hold, hard to let go

Kyoru

Disclaimer- I do NOT own fruits baskets

"You killed people! But, you're so…I mean, how am I supposed to believe that!" Kyo yelled

Ok, let's back up a week. Yeah a weeks about right. I Tohru Honda, did not like to share my past, thinking it was unimportant, I mean, the sohmas have a past that still lingers, my past is gone, or so I thought.

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru, where are you?" Shigure call through the house Monday morning.

"I'm here." I yelled, flustered from the morning wakeup call

"Tohru is everything ok. It's not like you to wake up so late" Shigure said

"Well, uh, it's nothing; it's just, uh, nothing to worry about." Just something I have to worry about

Shigure look at me, knowing that I was the worst liar in the entire history in **man**kind.

If I told them the problem, either, A. they call the cops, B. they burst out laughing, C. I'm kicked out

All of that is unappealing. I'll pass on the invitation Shigure. Nice thought though. I wish I could though

All the horrible things I was involved in, but, when you think about it, its kinda a good thing. What I did. I did, not the innocent bystander. No. I was powerful, and strong, no could defeat me, no one would dare try. They were like family to me, but then they tried to kill my real family. They succeeded with the car "accident". The one I was most close to. Ahh, those were some good time, before those tragic incidents and so on.

We walked to school, as usual, the boys started to fight, like I routine "I'm gonna kick your ass" and "go ahead and try you stupid cat" comment that start the whole thing. It's surprising that this routine is pleasant, in a way. Instead of not knowing what's going to happen next at every moment of the day. I had to sleep with a sword instead of a teddy bear when I was 12. But, I had some fun. I'm kinda weird that way , thinking the thrill of the fight was fun, but I sympathies with how kyo feels when he tries to fight with Yuki all the time. I would do that, maybe I should some time, but I haven't fought in a long time, maybe I should start with kyo, or practice before that in the dojo, the fight kyo, then fight Yuki. I can't believe I let on the impression that I can protect myself, I mean, come on, I'm better than that.

"miss Honda, are you alright?" asked Yuki. Its unpleasant to hear him call my Miss Honda all the time, do I look like a miss, ok, maybe I do. I don't know actually.

"Im fine, why do you ask." I asked him

"Well, you've been looking at the sky for a while now."Yuki said, I didn't notice that I was looking at anything, I was in my own world I guess.

"No, I guess I'm out of it today, that's all, you don't have to worry." I said, hoping they wouldn't ask what it was about. They would start to laugh, I know Shigure would.

"You're going to get a crick in your neck if you look up for too long." Kyo said. He wasn't to interested about me lately. I don't blame him. I wouldn't ask either. Just because I would probably be doing the same thing. So yeah

We went to school, did whatever we had to do. We all had a P.E mile run, so we were esosted , so we headed home.

"Tohru Honda. I am here to deliver a message to the head master of." Said a young girl with long, brown hair and green eyes, bowing at me. The look on yuki and kyos face was priceless, yet, I don't want them to get the wrong idea.

"are you a rookie? You should know that I am no longer in the bisness. And you are not to compromise our status." I said in a determined voice I swore never to let out aging, and yet, I let it out so easily.

"sorry Miss Honda. My deepest apologies." She said, bowing aging. Such a young girl, almost 11. There starting younger and younger. Such a shame. She had a live ahead of her. I can tell.

"Here is my number, you can call me, then tell me your message." I said. The voice seemed to surprise, but also a bit of fear in their eyes.

"Miss Honda, if I don't mind me asking, my I call you by your real name." she said with a smirk

"or maybe by 'captain' or 'master' or maybe even ki.."

I slapped her. What has gotten into me, I, I mean Tohru Honda would never do that. I mean, she was so young. But my life was so precious to me, I didn't want to ruin it, if it wasn't already .

"Learn your place." I stood before her, looking down at her with threatening eyes.

"but why." She whispered. I saw a few tears fall onto the pavment "why wont you come back. Everyone need you.! You know what the fourth of November brings to us! So why wont you help us! Why! Life will never be the same for you, what youv done., so why not come back, youll be normal there!" she said looking up at me with those green eyes, tear continuing to fall.

I had so much sypithy for her, and the others, so, I had to help. I lended out a helping had to her, looking at her with gentle eyes. She took it. And we walk home. Both kyo and yuki had something to say about what had happened, but they both understood that we were going to talk about it later. That time I feared the most.

We went home, and I sat in the dinning room(whatever they call where they eat.) and sheared a cup of green tea. I look deeply into the cup, the one stick up.

"life here is to presous to me to give it up so easyliy. Life ther is so…you knoe how it works," I said to the girl, still looking into the cup

She was about to say something then I remembered how she so carelessly said my position infront of the boys. "make sure you don't say anything to forward these wall have ears. I still remember the code, so if that would benefit you, I'm fine with that as well."

"I'm not to fluent in the code, so I'll stick with not saying anything to forward. " she said, seeming embaressed.

"don't worry, it didn't come naturally to me either." I said reassuring her

"really! Well that's good to know." She said with a smile.

"so, umm, the massage." I asked her, amking sue I didn't keep her here to long, they might punish this sweet girl.

"right, well, its actually a note. Here" she handed me a note, with the organizations signature.

"thank you. Im glad you got here safely, do you need to refuel on anything? I still have some things." I said

"um, some b….." she looked at me, knowing she was not to be too forward.

"come, I'll show you the storage." I said. We walked a few mile out into the woods, where I hide my "goods" incase there was an attack. I dusted off the dirt and leaves, to reveal a hidden door in the ground. We went down the stairs to see all my altillery. I know it sound a bit much, but we needed it back when I was in the orginasation.

"ok, bombs and bullets over here, high power guns over there, poison gas bombs in that room, and the lasers are over there." I said, surprisingly with a smile, no surprise to the others though.

"you sure have your stuff down." She said gazing aroung the room.

"well, I don't want to bragg, but im always pepared." I said " but so do you, you even had your plot down and everything I said to her.

"You liked it" she said, her grin getting wider.

"anyone would have fallen for it. I could never bring on real tears, guess im not as good as you are." I said patting her head. She looked up smiling.

"You got everything?" I asked her while she packed her backpack.

"yes, thank you so much for all youv done, but I have to get back." She said

"I never did catch your name." I said.

"Mikozo, Mikozo Ruku." She said

"Your Misumis daughter, who would have thought, tell her I said hi" I said.

"ok" she said smiling.

"Well, I don't know if ill see you agine, but it was nice to meet you" I said waveing

She had left. The letter was in my hand. I was about ready to smash it and burn it, but last time I did that, the next day my mother died.

I went back into the house , knowing I was in for the talk of my life.

Review if you want chapter 2! Thanks :3


	2. Guest

The past is a hold, hard to let go-chapter 2

Hiding

What now. I mean, im gonna regret seeing her with those guys. My past is none of there bisness, but they did tell me there family curse, but they could have erased my memory, so theres no reason I should tell them. But then aging, I coukd tell them, and leave with an understanding. Kyo wouldent understand how I ended up there though. So counfusing.

I walked back home, think of a way to tell them, to lie, to tell the truth, ro run. Run like a coward. No. kyo would find me. No dout about it. Ok, lie, Shigure would tell im lieing. Or don't tell them. Don't tell makes things much easier.

I walk in, seeing kyo and yuki sitting at the table. I didn't want to talk, exsplain, deal with anything.

"hey" kyo said. Not looking at me.

"yes"

"I think hes wants an exsplanation." Said yuki. Looking at me with solum eyes

"I don't." I said, hoping he wont have a come back.

"why did you slap her. Its not like you to do anything like that. What was she about to say to make you snap." Kyo sounded dead serious. But I had no intention to tell them anything, but I have to say something.

"its, well, I mean, its not like that." I said. I know he expected more.

I sighed. I sat down knowing I had no choice in saying in the matter.

"ok, im not telling you everything, but I can tell you some things" I said, seeing what to tell

"don't laugh."

They looked seriously at me, ok not kyo, but at least he looked.

"im in an orginisation, which is associated with the police. They take kids with an 'unlikly futur' and turn them into the ultimate killer. Martial arts, sword fighting, sniper, so on. If you try to leave, they give you a warning, but, I didn't take it, so, lets just say moms death wasent an actsident. But, the rest of our wasent a target, and you know the rest of the story." I know I sounded stupid, but it was true. It was. They looked at me like I was crazy, but they didn't laugh.

"I can prove it if you want. I can take you on, or show you my guns, but my sword was thrown away. So please belive me."

"ok, ill take you on tohru." Kyo said

"you sure, I don't want to hurt you." I said. I didn't. I was more powerful then I looked.

"Miss Honda, please don't . youll get hurt." Yuki said.

"im stronger then I looked."

"lets see about that." Kyo said thowing the first punch which I quickly douged. Then he thru another that I cought. I let go and let out an upper kick to his chin.

He fell back. "im sorry kyo. I didn't mean to hurt you that bad."

"Shut up." Kyo said

I was a little stunned, but then I let out a small grin. "whatever you say Kyo."

I was turning into what I used to be. i cant do this. No way I can go back. Wait! The note, I almost forgot. I went to my room and opened it.

Dear Hisoka Kasumi,

I am glad to inform you that we have found you and are asking you to come back to us in our time of need. You are not like the rest. You are a nobody to the rest of the world. You may think that those mongrels accept you, but you are mistaken. You will come back, or else your commrads will see the same fate as your mother. You will have one week to do my request.

Love,

S

"Dame that bastard." I said to myself as yuki walked in.

"Who?" he asked

"Oh, no one in particular. What brings you here." I said, clenching my note.

"I was wondering if what you said in there was true." Yuki said

"well, I remember some of it, but they erased part of my memory because of some horrid thing I did, and more memory was erased than expected. Now I cant remember how many." I said

"how many why?" yuki asked

"Its not important." I said

"ok, well there a student council meeting I have to attend."

"ok, well, goodbye yuki. "

He left, and I decided to make dinner. I was in the kitchen making a stew pot when kyo came in. I didn't say anything. I didn't mean to hurt him, well I guess he asked for it, but still. I fell awful.

"Hey." Kyo said. He sounded mad.

"hi. How are you." I said

"im good." He said. "what you making."

"A stew pot with lots of meat, no crasmthimum. "

"sounds good."

"thanks." This small talk is getting kinda weird.

"is there something wrong?" I asked

"Nah, there's nothing to worry bout." Ok kyo

We ate dinner, simple small talk. Nothing big. I cleaned the dishes, and went to my room to study. As I started to pick up math books, kyo walked in.

"yes." I said

"Um, I was, uh, I mean, oh just forget it!" he said running out

"Kyo stop.' I said grabbing on to the end of his shirt

"Um, I just want to know why you haven't looked at me this whole week. It bothers me… it bothers me and I don't know why. And I don't know why I fell empty. And lost. And, well, I don't know what to do." I said. I almost felt like crying, but I did my best to hold it in.

He turned around, grbbed my shoulders, and looked straight in to my eyes, a little to close for comfort. Then he left. I didn't know what to think, hes been acting weird lately. I didn't know what else to do, so I started cooking. I couldn't help but feel angry.

I made the dinner table and left telling Shigure that I wasent hungry. My anger can back fire that way. Stupid huh? I studied a bit, but I needed to get some fresh air. I walked past the kitchen, where all three of them sat. before I could step out Shigure said "a package was left at the door for you." I looked down at the oblong box. I opened it to find a few unwanted items. I felt inraged. How could they send that the same day of asking me to come back.

There was a few bags and my sword. Kanashi. I carried the box and sat down at the table.i took one of the bag from the box. I lined up the pieces and put the together to revil that it was a

The end of chapter 2!

C ya next chapter.


	3. Behind the mask of Innocence

Past is a hold, hard to let go

Chapter 3

Behind the mask of innocence

The look in every one's eyes shocked me at first, but I remembered that's how most people found out a can make a gun from pieces, or that I'm part of this organization, but I haven't seen it in a while. I heard a twig snap behind a tree. I don't remember most people, but the one person that would be that careless would be Sume Kazumi, he was part of my group, I think, I'm still clueless from when my memory was erased, I know he was of some importance to me though. If only they would let me be normal. Oh what am I kidding, life will never be normal for anybody, some are just a little stranger than other. What is normal anyways?

"Tohru, what are you doing with that." Shigure asked timidly.

"there's someone here." I said, getting up and aming at the tree. I shot straight through the tree and into Sumes shoulder. He yelped and fell onto the ground with blood dripping out.

"you should learn to keep your distance Sume." I said, but my girly voice doesn't seem to get to anyone. "I'm glad I still have my aim. It's been almost three years." I said, I guess I was kind of happy.

"Your forgetting it wasn't a fatal shot." He said with a smirk, grasping his shoulder, I don't know why he wouldn't look at me. All I saw was his brown hair and the back of his green shirt.

"I know, I'm not done with you." I said walking towards him, then grabbing the back of his collar. "Not yet anyways" dragging him through the dirt.

"I'm sorry if I get blood onto the floor Shigure." I said walking in. I got out a chair, and strapped him down with some duck tape.

"Spill it." I said. My face in his.

"Fuck you." Said Sume with disgust and…regret in his eyes. Or I think its regret; it might be a longing or loneliness. I can't decide. He's good at hiding his feelings with another.

"Sume, what's wrong. " I asked with a sympathetic eyes and voice.

"What?" he asked

"The mission can wait. I still care about you so please tell me whats wrong." I asked

"What are wrong is you! Its all your fault, how could you do this to us. I don't understand why you left. You left nothing. No goodbyes, no note nothing! You left everything, _everything_, you had for this! A lif where you work at some office, go to a low standered school, and live with three guys with the zodiac curse! Its disgusting of what you've become. And Tohru, come on, what kind of name is that. Its revolting to think about." He said.

I don't know much about my past, but there's something different bout him, his eyes, those brown eyes I always look up at, were now emotionless, an empty brown nothingness. Blank. Not human, no humanity, yet, there's still one lingering emotion left. Longing.

"You're wrong." I said. "You wouldn't understand what living is. What we were told was wrong. Living isn't just surviving. It's much more. The organization is full of meaningless souls. And you have said that, but I refuse to believe that! I refuse to believe a life is meaningless. I can be full of meaning, other souls that rely on it, befriend it, that place wasn't supposed to be there. That person who created it was killed because it wasn't supposed to excite!"

He didn't say anything after that. It was silent.

"what is all of this." Kyo said

"He can explain." I said leaving to go out side with my ipod.

"But-" I left before he could say anything more.

"Wait Hisoka." Sume said

"No" I whispered to myself. Why now. Why did it have to start now. I can remember now. Good memories, but then something came up. I screamed in agony as more and more memories came rushing through my head.

"Tohru." Kyo yelled, running twords me. He cant come near me. He'll see. He'll see every memory. He can't come near me.

"Back off outsider." Sume said. "shes just remembering. Shes just going through the bad ones. We all have them, hers are just….more extreme than others." He said looking away in shame.

Hisokas POV

It was done, just by my name being said. I was done regining my memory. With momoery came the teat that we did. The DNA testing. They had found a way to conbine the two, and for me, the cuning fox. Speed, agility, streath, and the ability to trick, seduce, anything in that way. The fox. A truly remarkable creature. A tail grew with red hair with a white tip. My ears moved to the top of my head, with redish brown hair. The fox is truly a remarkable creater, and I am truly a unwanted freak of nature. An exsperiment that went in every way right in all the wrong ways. I am the most unwanted creature, if I am even able to be identified as a creatur. More like a lingering orginisem that has no use to anyone.

"sume, why did I do it." I know he knows my way of thinking.

" a simple mission went wrong, you were told to kill a criminal, but he was innocent, he just had a lot of back up, people who would give their lives for that skumbag." He said.

I didn't know what to do anymore. I was lost, but uo knew everything that ii know know, I know she can help. I went for the phone when yuki grabbed my hand, but he ment to reach to tohru. But Tohru dosent even love him in that way. She love Kyo . she loves him deeply, and he has the guts to just ignore her this past week, it sickens me.

"Miss Honda, whats going on." He said with those adoring eyes

"I am not Tohru. I am Hisoka, I am the person Tohru used to be. Shes in a sort of slumber right now. She needs to forget, and I will die, and I will let her live without torment of me, but it might take a while. Im going to call Uo chan and we can exsplain together." I said. He just let go and stood their in, shock, or maybe hes just startaled.

"no! you are not letting Tohru live. You need to come back Hisoka. I love you, so please don't leave again." Sume said. He sounded concerened, but I know him. I chuckeled.

"Sume, I know you cant Love. They erased it from your soul…. Don't say that ever again, because I still have it, and I used to love you, but now I am no longer in love, because I am no longer living, Tohru is. Tohru is in love with that boy over there, who dosent even look at her. Its sad. It really is." I said pointing at Kyo.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to call Uo. She can help." I said picking up the phone while the others just staired at me like I was a freak. But I know Tohru isn't


	4. Only Hurt

Chapter 4

She is pure, I am Curupt, how will she live with the demon?

I Hisoka Honda, wasent always a Orginasation legend, i was normal, but my fate was decided at birth. Where people think I was important, i dont know, but when i was born, and the nurse was washing me, she was ordered to give me a shot in my foot, sshe did as she was ordered. i was given back to my mother and we lived on, normally. So, about 6 years later, thats when things start to get a little complacated.

I remenber, it was November 19th. Mother and I had decided to go to the park. It was right after dad died, everyone was still a little shock at how it went from a cough to death in a matter of months. Mom was pretty upset too, but she wanted me too smile and still have fun, so on and so forth.

The fall leaves covered the ground like a blanket. Brown. A dull color , but it was peaceful. This was also around the time Kyoko stopped talking to her family, but there were a few phone calls that, well, lets just say they got a little out of hand. we walked along the pavment trails. I still laugh just thinking about how she would mess around with me when leaves would fall into my hair. We had packed a lunch, so we sat by the lifeless lake, laying out a blanket.

We were just about to eat when a man came up and asked " Do you happen to be Kyoko Honda?". Out of Cutiscy, sha said yes and they said there greetings, me being so young was fasinated by the scare on his eye ans stared.

"I seem to have a small problem-" he said, hand in his inside pocket if his long trench coat. " I have orders to take you in.-" He said pulling out a small hand gun from his trench coat. " we wouldent want to make a scene now would we?" he said with a suprisingly calm and gentle voice.

"Hisoka, we should go now, we dont want to be late." she said. determinded. she likes to be strait forward and not "beat around the bush", but i think in this case she knows that its not her place to say anything, as did I, so young yet so thoughtful. What that shot really gave me was what you might call an intelligance boost. The shot made my brain develop faster, as well as makeing my sence of,..., priority to things better. Like me me me, as a young toldler would say, but sence my brain was developed, i think, you, him, me.

We walked silently to a white van, we walked into the trunk where two other todlers were, with their mothers. I just kept holding onto my mothers leg while we sieped in. I didnt know why mom didnt do anything untill i got older, found out the truth, that type of stuff. The two other girls were both very diffrnt in apperance and attitude. They both sat, almost hiding behind their mothers. I knew it was scary for them as much as me, but they seemed to have been here for a while.

The one on the left has a black shirt on with some shorts. Her Long black hair sarrounding her pail face as she looked down at the ground. She was... covering her ears? She was crying too, like someone had hurt her, her mother that was right beside her, tryed to calm her, but she continioned to cry in utter silance. The one on the right was alone. She did seem a bit frightened, but kept her head held high and put on a rather nutral face. She had neck lenghth hair, it was a blond, almost orange color. They seemed to keep there distance from each other.

Mother was determined to get an exsplanation, but she knew that none of them knew, but it wouldent hurt to ask. "Do any of you know why we are here?" she asked.

The mother with the blacked haired child looked up and said "I think that we were all selected for something." she said, rather emotionlessly, but after sge said that, she went back to careing to her crting child.

"and you?" asked mom, looking over at the other girl. She seemed my age, but was a little taller. She looked lonely, sad, even though she hide in the shadow of a smile. She smiled and said"no, mommy said that the doctors needed to see me, so i left, but she never came back, and now im here." It was a simple answer, but these people look the exsact oppisote of doctors, and its suprising at how stupid people can be these days.

" I see..." Mother said.

"Whats your name?' i asked them both. Everyone looked at me like i was crazy, but then their faces formed into gental smiles, but the crying girl just looked shocked at me.

"Im Hannajima." Said the blacked haired girl as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Her face was pail, but gentle, her eyes were dark, but looked of gems, or a dimond in the rah.

"Im Uotani, you can just call me Uo." Said the short haired one. Her face was diffrent. Her skin was slightly tanned, she had a bruise here and there, and her eyes wer a soft brown. She looke normal. but he bodylanguage and attitude is anything but.

And thats how in begins, our friend ship. it seems that we need each other more and more as the past and present intersept.

So, as i was saying, we all ride there, a little small talk here and there, but for most of the time, it was silent. We stopped, we all stared at the door, woundering at what we were going to do next. Were we going to be killed, taken to jail, you dont know what going to happen. the opened, and two men stood there. the one the right was just the same as the left. Black hair, gleming blue eyes, almost identical, but one was smling with glee, the other seemed nochalant and looked away. I didnt know what to think, all i knew was that they looked familiar, but u cant remeber why. Remember...

"Hello there, sorry for the scare, Im Satoshi, this is my brother Soujo. We are here to esscort you to your new home." When he said that, something trigered. He has said this before, a new home. And as last time, i said."i dont want a new home, i want to go back." I knew mt opinion wouldnt make a diffrancce, but that i would put it out there.

Mom seemed to remeber him, and she looked straight into his eyes with pure hatred. The mother with Hanna(new nick name me and Uo made up) Had started to remeber too. She looked into his eyes aswell, but i wasent was hatred, but it was of betrail. To be betrayed, this is one of the worst qualitys in a human being. when you betray someone, you know its wrong, but to be betrayed, its the worst felling you could ever have. To know that your trust is just thrown away, to know that that person just left you in the dust. Betrail might be the worst quality, jut might.

Remeber...

"You have no choice so get used to it." said Soujo. He got to the point quickly, kind of like mom, but how do they know eachother. I guess i have fing out myself. It might be rathe easy, seeing how they are careless evough to leave the gun in plain sight and the scares and brusies just in sight. They tried to hide it, but they were so deep and visable, i kind of hard not to tell.

"You can come out, we dont bite." said Satoshi. And one by one, we came out. i came out last, and i heerd those car doors slam shut, i knew we were in a totally diffrent world. I was more stunded at amazed at the sight then i was scared. The esablishment was huge! It was suprsingly modern. Being so young i didnt see the appeal in white, black, and grey, i woundered why they didnt color it pink, now that im older, i have dispised pink, but at the time i really didnt care so much. People were training, i kind of scared me a little, i woundered if i had to do that. THen there were what look like regular classes, but i herd things like "if a bomb were to go off in 12 hours, and it had 6 wires,Green, purple, orange, blue, black and white, which wire would you cut to diactivate it." I was suprised by the question, but then i got occupied by Satoshi saying "Here are your rooms, if you have any question, just ask."

And that was it.

Just those simply words made this my new home. If your woundering how we would just stay there, just like that. Well, it became a way of life. To exspact the unexspacted. Dad died out of nowhere.

Unexspected

We get kiddnapped

Unexspected

We get a new home

Unexspected

So after all these events, we didnt have enough mental stenghth to fight back, to do anything regarding that. We did what we were told, untill we foundout what this place was really about.

We found out when i was around 10. This was not an orginasation. Not a normal orginasation anyways. I found out this when i was taken to the nurse. I got called up while i was in wepoms history. Everyone looked at me sypitheticly, llike something happened or was happening that i was unaware of. Weird how people tell more then the actions they do. I went to wha was sopposed to be a normal checkup, but when i got there was a line of people, all stod there waiting, whispering, laughing, all what you would exspect from a normal school line (being that i had a mission in one as a spy acting like a student in 3rd grade) i stod their in line waiting like the rest. the others in my class i never grew foond of, Uo and Hanna where put into diffrent dorms and then into diffrent departments seeing how we had diffrent values and so on to see what we would do. Satoshi came, he was suprisingly the oginasations counslor (yeah, they had those to for the mental and becoming unstable, and just to talk. He also knew about the orginatastion and has the most knowlage about it.)

"All of you have been gathered here today on regards of a very important subject. We are here for what the orginasation was made for. The ulitmate human being."

Ultimate humanbeing, whats human about this? When Satoshi said that, one of the kids ran, not of fear, but knowing. Knowlage can be the scareist thing sometimes. Soujo quickly caught her, and she was put back in line, but with handcuffs and another minor man behing her, watching intently behind his sunglasses.

"We are here to see if "the ultimate human" is actully all human." Satoshi began.

"So the orginisation has dicided to start, i mean... continue this exsperimrnt." He said

"What do you mean by continue?" i asked as the other staried at me like i was crazy, No one dared to ask Satoshi about the plans, much less anything regarding the orgisation, but I dont see the problem.

"Why do you want to know." He asked this as if it was an order rathe then a question,But me being able to think that he would say that, i simply replyed

" Well, sence we are going through this, i think we should know its aspects, exspectations, Your own knowlage, so on." I said. I knew I didnt sound like a smart eleck, but i sure felt like it.

"Well, we started a few years ago, but we knew we didnt have the technology yet, so we waited, and we have found another lyable theroy, so we decided to test it." He said.

"Ok then, thats all, thank you." I said.

So, we went in a person, and after day anter day after month of exscutiating testing and brusises, we came out a monster. We were what they like to call Hybrids. You remeber the normal girl i was talking to you abut eailiar, well they decided to mix her DNA with the Collie(dog), so when she got mad, she would make her tail straight. And the others wer the wolf, lynx, tiger, falcon, jackle,raven,Orca, Cobra, and finally i was the Fox. I was probably their most sucssesful exsperiment because i could hide my ears and tail and could also turn into the normal Fox on command, but the others either couldent hide their tails and wings, or they couldent turn into their animal forms. I found that haveing both qualitys made it possibal for me to be put through more exsperiments then needed. Well, i couldent stand for this, i could stand one, but no more, so i deicide what i should have decided a long time ago. I decided to leave. Me, Uo and Hanna, along with our mothers, and went over planns for 3 months befor deciding on the best plan possibal. When we secseded, we were out, Freedome, i wasent that much work, we came out undetected! It was so easy, a little to easy though. We went to an apartment building that was 30 miles west of thr orgisation.

I decided to go out by myself for a little bit, but i knew what i was doing. I had some sorces while i was still in the orginisation hook me up with money, food, thhe esentiles, but one of them i knew i was going to use in a totally diffrent way. Soul Transfer. It was one of the most uknown technickes in the world. It was also one of the most forrbidden ones aswell. You basicly go into a Soul bank, where the awaiting souls go befor the a put into a liveing being, but if you are too use soul trassfer, you can choose a soul and trassfer it into your own body. Its very simple, but can take years for the origanal soul to return or revive back to it origanal state.

And so, i decided to tell the other excpet my mom. So, the were mad at first, but they uderstood that i was trying to protect my mom. So, I went to the Shinko diner, and went into the back room, were mom was replaced with diffrent memories, and i did soul trasfer. When i went into this bank, all you could see were Scatted glowing soul, so were pink, blue, yellow, green, even black. Those souls had a difficut past life and would no let that pain go even after hundreds of years. I wanted to pick a normal soul, but Tohrus soul was...diffrent. I saw one that was going to live a pretty normal life, but Tohrus soul was right next to it, probably born the same year. She... was so nice and pure, but she was going to live in poverty, have an abuseive father that raped her, a mother who didnt care, bullys herrasing her about the scares, and then... she was going to die at 14...14... she would die because of murder. The school janitor would rape, tourtur, ad eventully kill her, and it was put on the internet for everyone to see, and there was nothing the FBI could do...and right when her heart stopped beating, they came in, and she wasent ever seen agine. It was so sad, and yet, when he was gone, she just kept smileing saying that she was glad that this happened to her and not to someone else, she said she was a usless piece of garbage and that she deserved this, for she was unwanted. She said she souldent have been born, she died and her last word were "I hope i bring you happyness, for i am unhappy." So i chosse her, because i know how she fells, and i will make her feel wanted.


	5. Recoverment

Chapter 5

To live To tell what lies beneath the Mask of Innocance

What do I do?

"Shut up you fucking Cat you have no room to talk with your own form!" I yelled as he and I started a stupid agument over Tohru. That cat cant do nothing without makeing a secen.

The room went sailent after made that harsh statment. Everyone looked down...even though they dont know yet, only Uo didnt have a so called "true form"...true...arnt we human too?...isnt everyone sopposed to be accepted for their diffrances...to accept our misfoutune...Iv stayed in Tohrus body for too long, so nice and forgiving,people are so diffrnt from her.

"Hisoka...you are no diffrant so why...why do you say such harsh things." Uos voice low and confused, still lingering over the fact that Im back.

"I didnt-" I started befor Kyo started

"Its ok, i understand what you mean..i just didnt want to fall for Tohru then have to live with Akito in the Manner for the rest of my life, leaveing her alone."he said with a small voice. Careing and soft. Although i cant fell Tohrus fellings, or even relate, i think i can try to see what she saw in Kyo.

"I felt the same way with Sume..." I said. Ashamed of what i am.

"Hisoka...can you exsplan why...why you left without me?" Sume said...he knew his place with all his silance hes given off.

"It was too late for you, you were to fond of them,to much like family to them to leave." I knew for a fact I was right, he tried to bring me back and now he wants to leave, what do I say to that...I say no

"Shigure, what do you say." I said

"What do you mean?" He said as he lite a cigerete.

"Do I have to leave?" I asked.

"Why would you think that?" He asked with a Puzzled look

"Im not Tohru, so I thought you might want me to leave untill she comes back, i have the reasorces just want to know when to leave."

"Aslong as you can do the same housework as Tohru Im fine, and aslong your in her body then i suggest you stay here." he said non chalantly.

Shes in my body but Im willing to give it back."Thank you." i said with a weak smile.

Silence seems to reoccur after every sentence I make. Dealaed shock as always seems to hit people around this time as always. I just wish I didnt live in this body but to be in Tohrus who would have been dead right now. Why dose being yourself always come up bad? Unwanted by the public yet wanted by the other that are also unwanted, making their own public socioty.

"Excsuse me." i said while leaving the room with simple stares. Nothing that I havent exsperianced before

I herd my footsteps on the wooden floors when i herd Uo say her goodbyes and fairwells. I came to Tohrus room. I stood infront of the room. The white paint that started to peel, the ice cold door knob. A door to a new life, or a used life that i had to fake out untill she retuned, but i have to leave soon. I hope i dont come acustume to this way of life.

I opend the door to find Tohrus bed in the cornor, the pink frills lineing the edges and a small cabnite to hold her cloths so perfectly in line in each derwar. A small closet for her patite dresses and seems so unreal at this point, observe to player, the transition was so fast but all in due time I will leave this room forever.


	6. Might aswell Live

Chapter 6

Tohru was totally oblivious to her fate. She was in a deep slumber. When she awakens she will forget everything that I told her and everything involving me. It's better this way. In the mean time, I need to disappear, or act like the normal Tohru. I have no idea what to do anymore. Maybe I should continue her diary, just to let her know what has happened in the meantime. How long will this take? I hope that it's soon, and yet far... I feel like I'm awaiting death. I am truly a pitiful being. I lay on my, no, Tohrus bed thinking of how long it will take me to die. The day has yet to end, I want to sleep the day away... I will make this last journal entry before I sleep.

Dear diary,

Today was the day I came back into being. I, Hisoka, am back to being the the ruler of this body. Tohru, you are in a deep slumber. Or coma. I have no idea, maybe you will wake to see my actions until I die. I want your happiness over mine. So, now it's my turn to save you.

Btw... You slapped a girl today, you may not be as innocent you think.

I look at the time, 9:24, around the time Tohru goes to sleep, might as well keep up the good schedule. I cuddle under the pink covers, wrapping myself in a tight ball, clutching onto my plush tail, pulling my ears back and falling deeper and deeper into slumber.

I awaken to the pink sheets of cotton covering my sight. I gradually get out of bet to see the night dieing as the sun burns through with shades of purple. I look at the clock. 5:47, I might as well get ready so I atleast seem sober when I get to school. Yes, I mean sober. I get Tohrus school apparel on and quietly slip down stairs . I look through the fridge, examining the items. I grab eggs, milk, meats, sausages, any item with protein and some spices. I side of sliced fruits. I start making the variety of meat as Kyo walks down stairs and making his way towards the sound the sizzling pan. His eyes sparkled slightly at the sight of the meat enriched breakfast.

"what'cha makin'? " he asked. Still unable to look at me, or maybe he's just to interested in the food to care.

"Well, this is the Protien Warriors Diet,but Yuki will have some meats and a leak soup. Eventually, you will kick his ass, we just have to start you off right!" I said matter of factly

" So, you mean to say you think I can beat him?" he asked surprised.

" Tohru does too! You just need to eat right, but she makes food the same for everyone, I think another think you should do is lose the smart ass-ness." I said, with my own erigance.

" Like you have room to talk fox tails!" what an original nick name Kyo... Wait, I looked up at the clock. 6:14.

"Hey Kyo?" I asked as I started putting the plates together.

"Yeah"

"Can you hand me the bottle in the cabinet over there?"

"Whatever..." he said grabbing the cabinet door. Attitude much?

" The only thing in here is Sake."

" Yeah I know..."

" We can't drink"

" Correction, you should not drink, I MUST drink, besides I only need a shot to last me 9 hours. "

His suppision rose, but complied and even made me a shot.

"God this stuff reakes!" he complained, now here's the normal Kyo.

" whatever just hand it over." I said. He did with a distasteful look on his face.

I died my hands from cleaning up the kitchen and right as I was about to drink the Sake down Yuki rose from the dead and walked through the kitchen examining the food, confused.

" Good morning Yuki! " I said cheerfully

" How come your so cheerful when he comes in and not me?" Kyo argued

" Good morning highschoolers!" Shigure said gleamingly.

" Good morning Shigure!" I said. He stared slightly at the glass in my hand in the glass of Sake Kyo was holding.

" You shouldnt drink so early you guys!" Shigure said, slightly whining at the lose of his sake. I drank the sake as he said this and my ears fell back and my tail recoiled into my spine and human ears reappeared. I looked normal, it's almost as if nothing had ever physically happened to my body. They looked in aww.

" Alright. Well breakfast is ready, go ahead and sit down while I bring in the food." I said, surprised at my own cheerfulness. I hate that I love it so much...

They all sat down as I began to bring in each breakfast. Shigures a meat and grains platter with a side of fruit, Yuki a leak soup with some tofu and fruit, and me and Kyo have our Protein Warriors Diet! The meats seared into a beautiful master piece!

Shigure and Yuki seemed slightly confused, but be was said itakimastu and began to eat, creating light conversation over why the sake would make my traits revers and how I was planning to go through the day. The shock was only for that last day which they found out. They don't seem to care that I'm Hisoka... I guess they got used to the fact that you need to expect the unexpected. This day was going to be the beginning of the end for me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lothing in something that was not mine.

As you can see, our little Hisoka was lightening up a bit. She was never one to sulk. He attitude was... Larger then most. Although she had to do her best to act like our sweet Tohru, and it was not going as planned.

Hisokas POV

We all arrived at school and parted our ways. I had to keep my cool. Just wait...The footsteps came closer an closer to me. I have to keep my cool.

"Sup' Tohru, how our little bitch doin' today?" said the leader of the sckumbags. Kimuro Sakaji.

Narrator POV

Yes, our sweet little Tohru was Bullied but obnaxtious, gross, unappealing group of upper-class men. Tohru was always willing to help them, so she didn't notice that she was being bullied until the fowl language spewed from their mouths. Kyo and Yuki saw them sometimes, but they learn to keep the good guy act up for them. They would say thank you and act so nice when people who knew her were around. Sometimes the would sneak her out the the roof to give her a punch in the git every once in a while. Not too often though. They mainly made fun of her and just picked on her. Hisoka would get exstreamly angered at this, but she was incapable of doing anything.

Hisoka POV

"um, hello Kimu-San..." god I hate him

" Kimu-San... I like the sound of that little Honda-San, keep it up and I might just hive you something for good behavior." the bastard said while putting his arm around me, putting one of his rough hands on my cheek.

.

"If thats what will make you happy, Kimu-san..." I said timidly. If i have to live with this guy trying to bully me for weeks, I might as well put him to good use. Dame Bastard. He looked slightly stunned as a tried my best to make a blush and clenched onto the abnormaly short skirt. Perverted school codes.

"Oh yes, that would make me very happy." He said in a husky voice, my face a deep red. Hid other friend laughed as if I had just fell or made a fool of myself. Hate the so much.

Hate

Hate

Hate them so much.

Have to stay cool.

"umm- I just..." I slurred my word makeing me seem as though I was just so lovey dovy over mister bastard. No matter what the cost, i must keep my cover. Its much harder then it looks. They just kept laughing. They WILL get punished for their petty crimes, harshly.

"May i go to class please?" I said fast, hoping they would let me past.

"Fine Little Honda-San, but dont keep me wait after school" he said, nipping my ear and holding my waist. I couldnt help but feel a little help less. He released he and i walked in a fast pace twords the classrooms. I couldnt help but hear their friends comments to Kimuro.

"Dude shes totally into you, go for it man!" said on\

" I told you she was into the S&M stuff."

Perverted bastards.

I sat in my seat. I knew Kyo and Yuki would only pretend to listen to the class and treat me like a nobody. Uo would have already told Hanna. I woulder her imput. Maybe a way out. I have to focuse on the mission at hand. I took notes, almost word by word of what the perfessor said. I hope she dosnt fall to far behind because of her absence.

The bell rang for lunch. I had no idea how hungry I was. I sat with Uo and Hanna who silently watched as I got out my huge lunch, smile wider then ever.

"so, your really back...Hisoka." Hanna said, stunned. My smile subsided, i did not want to exsplain, but what was I to do.

"Unfortunatly. Im sorry, its just..." I bagan to say, but I was just so...sorry. I had no intention of coming out. Tohru knew too much. I talk to much. I had no right to even exsist.

"No, Im glad!" She said to my suprise.

"but...why?"

"Because, we are like family!" She gleamed. That was what held me back. and kept me going.


	8. helpless thinking

Chapter 8

I walk home that day alone. Not like it mattered, but It just made me think a little. Just like family. What a phase huh?...I have little family, well I have no family if you exclude my grandfather. I can only wonder if even he will live that long. Family is such a foreign subject for me.

"Hi Hisoka~! Where are the rest?" Shigure asked as I walked into the house.

"Yuki's at a meeting and Kyo was being an ass and got into a fight, so how was your day?" I asked no chalantly.

"You seem to know the routine here don't you?" He said with a sigh.

"Although I didn't interact much with Tohru, I did watch you guy. It was like a T.V show to me. There's not much you can do when you locked in a mind." I said as I started walking up the stairs. I don't think he had anything else to say as no response ever came to my human ears. I should really let my appendages out more often; the sake gets to me sometimes. I've had quite the headache today. My appendages should be coming out soon anyways, I still wonder if it really necessary to drink achlahole this much. Not like anyone would care if I just came to school with a tail and ears. Gez

I collapsed on Tohru's pink bed and laid there for a while. I have no idea what might occur this month…I really hope to disappear this month. There are too many jackasses in this world for me to handle. I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore. I just want everyone to be happy…I guess me and Tohru aren't that different. I grin at the thought of a world without corruption, a mere fantasy though.

The rest of the day goes by without much incident except for the foolish bickering of the guys. I hope these don't end soon, but considering, I know that they will get hurt.


	9. Suduction, sake, and sex- Part 1

Chapter 9

Seduction, Sake, and sex….not really. Part 1

"Hisoka lets go!" Kyo yelled down ,God he is SUCH an ass. Why can he not be considerate fo my situation!

"Shigure, can I speak with you please?" I asked with an innocent smile.

"Ask away." Shigure said without much intrest, but with respect.

" Well…. I have a favor to ask of you….could you by an alchlaholic beverage for me?" This will be interesting.

" Um… You're a little young don't you think?" He inquired.

" That's not why I need it, you see, my..um.. my 'appendages' will reframe from appearing, if you will, by the consumtion of alchlahole. I mean, I drank some, but I guess theres not enough alchahole in the old sake to keep my ears and tail from appearing." I said

" You….drank my sake?" He asked with a slight aggatated grin.

" For every bottle I will give you 900 yen, so here" I said as I handed him 2700 yen on his desk. He quickly snatched it up, counting the money.

" You drank that much! Its only been a week!" He said surprised

" I had to hide them, I mean, unless the school is used to people coming to school with a tail and fox ears!" I insisted

" I also have one more question… when does Tohru have her monthly cycle?" Monthly cycle? God, why am I being so polite! I cant I just say 'when do the maxi pads come in' or ' when does Tohru act all bitchy', but not, I ask like a brat with something to gain.

" Normally this week, why?"

"….Do I want to know why you know that?"

" Dogs do have a excellent sence of smell."

"…..that…..is disturbing….beyong so many levels." I said quite disgusted.

"You asked" He said with a grin

"Hisoka! We're leaving!" That ass yelled as he slammed the door.

Ass…

"I guess I cant go to school this week…" I sighed as I walked up the stairs.

" Why can't you go to school?" Shigure asked

" I'm going into heat." I said quite bluntly. (Obviously not blushing, shesh, why would I blush!)


End file.
